A device that provides information related to traveling of a vehicle to a nearby pedestrian from the vehicle while the vehicle is being automatically driven is described in specification of UK Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2531084. The device notifies the pedestrian of information on whether to make way for the pedestrian or not by causing a light emitting unit to emit light. Accordingly, the pedestrian can act according to the notification.